Sora meet Axel s Somebody
by vildtiger
Summary: I really, really hope! at Axel would come back in KH3   I made this little story for what could maybe happen if they meet again, Lea take at fight against Sora just like he did with Ventus. Lea have a habit to make friends with them he fights against.


Sora ran through Radiant Garden in hopes of Leon and the others could give him answers of where maybe those who was cornected to him could be? He came to Merlin's house where a bunch of Heartless arrived. He fought most of them, but one of them came from behind as he not had seen

"behind you!"

he heard someone jell and Sora turn around just to see the Heartless jumped after him with its calws out. Before it mercy of its goals; it was struck down by a volley of fire. Sora stared as the fire also destroyed the rest of the Heartless, he looked after the person who could have done it,

_Who was it who rescued me?_ Thought the keyblade bearer.

"You had it surely it under control keyblade master" was a cocky and a very familiar voice. Sora look after the voice and a stranger showed up, he could not see his face from the shadows for this man stood in a dark alley

"and man I'd be disappointed, if we not even have time to greet on each other"

Sora knew who is was! "Axel? Is it really you?"

This person sounded like Axel, but there was something different about him, the man laughed "you could say that Sora, but my name is not Axel" he stepped out from the shadows:this man looked like Axel a lot, but anyway. he has still spiked red hair but his hair was no longer striking red; rather sun red and it was also a little bit different. he wore a bonze colored t-shirt and over it a white over-shirt, black pants and a orange scarf with bonze colered marks all over.

This person smiled and walked past Sora who gaped at this stranger "I guess why you wouldn´t have expected to see him you know as Axel again, am I right?"Sora nodded slowly, he looked a little away from this red-haired person. why was he talking about Axel when he just said he wasn´t him "but you said you were not Axel"

Sora gaze come up at the man when he began to laugh and he looked at Sora with his emerald eyes; the same as Axel's

"well, it's true Sora, my name is Lea not Axel, got it memorized?"

"um sure" said Sora part confused for Lea looked really like Axel and behaved like him too, he even has his cooky favorite phrase

"oh one more thing:"

Lea called his weapons and Sora took his keyblade ready to battle but still confused over the sudden change, Lea grinned even more

"Axel is actually my nobody."

He attacks Sora who was chocked over the info: "What?"

Lea beat him to the ground "come on Sora! I expected more from you!" jelled Lea and jump provoked around. Sora stood up and fought back against Axel complete persona. During the fight took Sora noticed that Lea did not use so much his power over the fire as Axel had done, maybe it was because he had lost it when he had regain his heart again? Was Lea really Axel, or was it just plain talk? Every time a blow came in was Lea genuine smile and even when he was hit from Sora told his eyes with a look that said "give me what you have"

It succeeds Sora beating Lea, but he was so confused about him. Sora got the feeling that Lea simply testing him, he was playing like this was a game. Lea landed hard on the ground, he moaned little pain after the blows he had received from Sora, the keyblade master did not know what he should do with this person.

Lea sat up and moaned "well uh, shall we call this a draw?" he asked and blinked with his eye still smiling

Sora stared, but smiled and replied with irony "yeah sure"  
he went to Lea who grinning "why would you fight me?"

Lea scratched in the neck while he still smiled "you only know people for real when you've struggled against them, got it memorized?"  
He sat cross-legged while Sora was confused at him "also can a little struggle never hurt, not have much the challenge some time now." Lea admitted and look around.  
He looked up at Sora and smiled "and keyblade chosen are always one of the best challenges!"

Sora could not help but laugh with him. Lea stood up "well but I must go now, still lot to do" he put his hand on Sora shoulder before he went "see ya"  
"Axel... um Lea" called Sora, Lea stopped "how did you come back? And is there more?"

He asked the former nobody. The redhead turned with a more serious expression now "I have no idea how I came back" silent...  
Lea stared up to the castle, "but I can tell you that there are more, I can´t possibly be the only one"

Sora nodded slowly, so it meant that he would again fight against Organization 13.

Lea could clearly see what Sora thought, he added to the keyblade master "but be forwarn," the keyblade bearers looked up at him

"we have hearts now, there is not such as "nobodies" anymore, not all of us is bad, remember that Sora"

Lea's eyes stared long at the young keyblade master at last he nodded and went "catch you later!" Sora looked after him with a smile "see ya... Lea"  
Sora himself turn back to where he came from, seems like he don´t have to stick around here for now. he stopped a little when he felt a happy but also sad feeling inside his chest "huh? oh yeah... Roxas and Axel was friends, maybe was it´s distiny they should meet again" Sora smiled and ran back to the Gummiship where Riku waited for him "I can´t wait tell Riku about this!"


End file.
